The present invention relates to cartons for preparing party favors, and carton blanks for preparing party favors.
The present invention relates to cartons and materials for cartons that may be used to prepare party favors.
On holidays, at parties or other social gatherings, it is often desirable to give away token gifts, or favors, to departing guests. These favors may often take the form of a small, attractive, package with small gifts therein.
Unfortunately, the physical process of making these favors may be a long, arduous task, especially for social events with a large number of guests. Clumsy people may have great difficulty in preparing them. Accordingly, actually making the favors may detract from the overall mirth and enjoyment of the social event for the individual making the favors.
Moreover, it is also often desirable to ensure that the party favors are of uniform size and appearance. This too, however, can be a difficult task. Quite often, party favors may be unpleasing in appearance and this too may also detract from the otherwise overall mirthful, happy atmosphere of planning and preparing for a social event.
According, there exists a need for a better, accurate, cheaper, and fun way of preparing party favors, that one of little skill is capable of using.
The present invention provides a carton for preparing party favors. The present invention also provides blanks for preparing cartons which may be employed to prepare party favors.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a carton for preparing a party favor is provided. This carton has a first face wall portion and a second face wall portion having an opening and having at least one side wall portion. This side wall portion extends between and is attached to at least a portion of the first wall portion and is attached to at least a portion of the second wall portion so that the side wall portion defines an exterior wall surface and an interior wall surface. This interior wall surface defines a carton cavity. The carton also has a gap positioned at a position between the side wall portion and the second face wall portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for making a party favor is provided. This method includes inserting a tying means into a gap of a carton. This carton has a first face wall portion and a second face wall portion having an opening, and having at least one side wall portion which extends between and is attached to at least a portion of the first wall portion and at least a portion of the second bottom wall portion so that the side wall portion defines an exterior wall surface and an interior wall surface which defines a carton cavity, wherein the gap is positioned at a position between the side wall portion and the second face wall portion.
The method further includes draping a tulle over the second wall portion; inserting a portion of the tulle into the opening of the second wall portion and into the cavity thereby creating a well; inserting party favors into to the well; and tying the tying means around the tulle.